Runaway
by LikeItLikeThat12
Summary: Zia Rashid is the president's daughter. Does she like it? No. So she decides to runaway,everything was fine until she meets him.  None other than Carter Kane! Now she must be a normal teen to protect her identity, but will she fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Okay, so I deleted my first ever story, the one called Priceless love because 1.) I hated that story because I have many ideas floating i my mind but can't write them 2.) I don't know what will happen after the ball. So this is a new story I thought of that I will never delete... I promise!**

Chapter 1: The Great Escape of Zia Rashid

**Z**

**I**

**A**

"Zia!" my mom, Eleanor said "Hurry up, we have a family interview, remember?"

"Coming!" I said and immediately changed my clothes, from t-shirt and blue jeans, it became a sleeveless floral dress that's two inches below my knee cap and black heels. I hate this!

I went down and saw my dad Matthew Rashid, the President of the United States. He was wearing his suit while mom was wearing a sky blue bussiness suit. Her jet black hair was tied in a bun.

"Hurry!" she said and grabbed her purse and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes Zia?" dad asked

"Nothing." I said

"Untie your hair. Your high ponytail doesn't match your dress, ask your mom to tie it up for you. NOW." He said

I let loose of my long black hair (which I hated, seriously, it's summer and my hair is so long)

My mom hurriedly dragged me upstairs and tied my hair in a half ponytail.

"Here we go," she said and dragged me outside, seriously, am I some doll you can just drag around?

I went inside the limo with my mom and dad. When we got to the garden where we were supposed to be interviewed, I slumped on one of the chairs and groaned.

"Why do we have to go to this stupid interview?" I complained

"Because, you're sixteen and the president's daughter." My mom answeredputting on some make-up.

"That doesn't make sense!" I screamed

She laughed which kind of pissed me "Zia, darling life doesn't make sense!"

"Yeah," I said getting my phone from my bag. I texted my friend Jaz.

"Yo Jaz!" I said

"What's up Zia?" she said

"Nothing, I'm just here preparing for a stupid inerview."

"Really? Well, I'm hanging out with Walt."

"On a date?"

"No! I gotta go now." She said and quickly added "BYE!" and hung up.  
>Then my father went to me and said "Get ready, Zia, they will ask you awkward questions."<p>

"The usual." I said and sat down near my parents.

The interviewer or whatever you call her said "Today we are interviewing the President of the United States and his family."

We smiled at the girl and she asked my dad and mom a lot of questins, some were political that I can't understand the she asked me a really disturbing question, "Zia, do you have a boyfriend?"

"N-no" I stuttered "I'm only sixteen"

"But some girls already have boyfriends at your age." She said

"Oh, that's because I usually sit at home." I said "And chat with my friends"

"Okay, well, guys you hear that the beautiful Ms. Rashid is single." She said.

After the interview we all went home for a nice litte "chat"

My dad sat in his chair while mom and I on the couch. They were drinking tea while I was drinking orange juice.

"So," my dad said "Got any guy friends lately?"

"Nope," I said "Guys are stupid anyways."

"Zia," he said "Show respect to the opposite gender."

"But does the opposite gender show respect to us women?"

"Zia," my mom said "Your dad's thinking you should have a boyfriend"

"What?" I stood up "I'm capable of having a boyfriend mom!"

"What about that fine young man who's been courting you? His name is Edward, right?" dad asked

"Dad," I said "This is not Twilight. My name is Zia not Bella, and his name is Eddison not Edward"

"Sorry," my dad said

"If you want me to have a boyfriend, you should et me hang oput with boys more." I said

"No," he said "Those boys are poor."

"Since when have you cared about their status!" I said "We were once poor, right?"

"Zia-."

"Dad! I still remember when I was four that you would be rejected in job applications? And mom was a maid?"

"Yes, Zia, but that's the past."

"Then why do you care about their status?"

"Zia-."

"Then, you hate broke people?"

"Yes Zia, they're nothing but bringing the country down."

I wanted to scream

"Then I don't want you to be my father!" I screamed "I'm broke too, dad! I only depend on your money!"

I rushed upstairs and packed my stuff. I decided to escape later.

It was a cold tonight. I was wearing a purple tank top, black skinny jeans and a black jacket and black leather boots. I went in the bathroom and grabbed my scissors and started cutting my hair the way I want it. It was now trimmed along the jawline and longer in front so that it swept over my eyes. I put on some eyeliner so that no one noticed me. I grabbed my backpack and quietly went down. I went outside and grabbed some cash. I took the keys to my motorcycle and rode to my friend Jaz's house.

**A/N: Okay so that's it the first chapter...Love it? Well, review, anyways, I'm so sorry for deleting my other story. But why don't we have a little game. Okay, so here:**

**In A circle house.**

**There are four members of the family, all were busy doing something, the twins were playing in their bedrooms while the grandma was sewing in the corner. The mother and father were in the bedroom talking with each other. Then the phone rang and the mother answered it. When she came back the father was dead. But all were busy doing something, who killed the father?**

**The winner will be announced in the next chapter/upload thank you!**


	2. I GET INVOLVED IN A CAR ACCIDENT

Chapter 2: I Get Involved in a Car Accident

**Z  
>I<br>A**

I went to my friend Jaz. It was late at night and I looked like some gangster's girlfriend. I even earned a few stares from people. I hope my disguise is working real well. I parked my motorcycle near Jaz's house and knocked on the door putting my shades on in case the person who opens the door is not Jaz. Thankfully it was Jaz. She looked up and down and said "Who are you? What do you want?"

Seriously? Is my disguise working too well?

"It's me Zia," I said removing my shades. Jaz was shocked and her jaw dropped open. She grabbed her phone but I grabbed it before she could call my dad.

"I escaped. Isn't that cool?" I said jumping but Jaz was still shocked

"Anyways, I'm not staying here;" I said "I was thinking of dropping my motorcycle here. Keep it; my parents don't even know I have a motorcycle."

"B-but." She said "What if I get jailed for helping you?"

"Deny everything," I said "Tell them I eloped with my boyfriend or something like that… but don't tell them I'm at Brooklyn."

"But what if Anubis, your fourteen year-old bodyguard gets you?" she asked a little worried

"He'll never get me." I said but I looked at Jaz who was looking behind me.

"He's right behind me." I murmured and turned around and saw Anubis. He's this cute guy with pale skin and tousled black hair. But sadly, not my type.

"Where are you going Ms. Rashid?" he asked

"Go away Anubis," I said "I don't need you."

"I'll help with this escape. I'll offer you a house in Brooklyn, where Sadie lives." He said "I promise not to tell anyone."

Weird

"But why are you helping me?" I asked "You're my bodyguard; dad will fire you if you run away with me."

"You're saying this like we're in a relationship" he said "I'm helping you because-."

"Because what?"

"I'm going to Brooklyn, to my girlfriend Sadie Kane." He said "Now, do you know Julius Osiris Kane?"

"Yeah," I said trying to remember him. I was pretty sure I heard that name before "Mr. Kane? The archeologist who's dad's enemy?"

"Yeah." He said "He's my boss."

"WHAT?" I said "You're passing information to him? You're trying to ruin us!"

"No-." he said "Here's the plan… Mr. Kane wants to be friends with Mr. Rashid. The problem is your dad is too arrogant to accept his sorry. So, you know Mr. Kane has a son, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, think," he said "The only possible way Mr. Rashid will accept Mr. Kane's apology is if you would- um- be friends with his son,"

"You mean _date _his son?" I screamed "Are you kidding me?"

"No!" he said "Think…this will create a Romeo and Juliet kind of story… except you won't die… plus it's just a pretend."

"But," I said "I'll dump him once I made my dad and his dad make up?"

"Yeah." He said "Then you can go back to your old life."

I wasn't the type of girl who would just use a guy it would make me feel guilty if I dump this guy. Trust me; I've been dumped too many times.

"Deal," I said "But where would I meet him?"

"Easy," he said "We'll go to Brooklyn right now."

"I'll take my motorcycle," I said "I have an idea"

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

It was my sister's birthday today. Great. Probably she would be on a date with her emo boyfriend (Don't tell Sadie I told you that. She _will _kill me). Back to the story. Before Sadie wakes up, I grabbed my car keys and drove around. I was looking around for a place to hang out while Sadie and Anubis go out. I wasn't looking for a few seconds when I hit a motorcycle. The girl who was riding the motorcycle must have lost her grip and just rolled on my car.

I quickly went out and looked at the girl. The pretty girl. I removed her helmet and she has this pretty Arabic features. Her black hair was trimmed along her jawline. Her eyes were pretty. She looked very familiar. She had blood running through her forehead. Her lips were trembling.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Many people were surrounding us now.

"Take me to the hospital." She managed to say and I carried her bridal style to my car and drove to the hospital.

Little did I know this girl was going to change my life.

**Wow, well that was short. Sorry for that. Anyways, sorry I haven't uploaded. You see I was the vice-president of my religious club IHMA and I was running for president for my academic club ABAKADA. And I have a little problem with my ehem**_**crush**_**ehem. So I have a little trouble writing a love story. Also, this Saturday is our Card Distribution and I'm a little worried about my grades. **

**Quote:**

**Everyday I live I discover more and more how impossible it is to live without you – James Hackman**

**P.S.**

**To all you who also read PJO, did you notice some of the chapters in the Titan's Curse are kind of similar to the ones in the Throne of Fire… In the Titan's Curse "**_**An Old **__**Dead **__**Friend Comes To Visit" **_**while in the Throne of Fire "**_**An Old **_**Red **_**Friend Comes to Visit" and "I Make a Dangerous Promise" and "I Make An Impossible Promise."**_

_**Courtesy of my very observant cousin.**_


	3. I Change My Name

CHAPTER 3: I Change My Name to Zia Juliette Williams

**C  
>A<br>R  
>T<br>E  
>R<strong>

I rushed the girl to hospital. She looked fine to me but she told me she really needed to go to the hospital. Anyways, she was still holding her bag. She was rushed to the emergency room and I waited for a word from the doctor. I decided to call Sadie and Anubis.

"SADIE!" I said once she picked up

"Bad timing, brother. Anubis and I were strolling in the park." She hissed

"I got involved in a car accident! I nearly killed a girl!" I said

"What?"

"You heard me! Now go with Anubis here, I don't think I can face this girl. She looked rebellious!"

"Were near the hospital, we'll go, bye." She said and hung up. I waited patiently but I was worried. Then finally Sadie and Anubis came. Sadie was worried but Anubis looked calm... _too _calm. I guess it must be because of his emo side. Again, don't tell Sadie I told you that.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sadie screamed

"Calm down," I said "She might be safe."

"Sadie," Anubis said "Carter's right, you should calm down."

Then the doctor came out. I immediately went near him and asked if the girl's fine. The doctor asked us to come in.

The girl was fine. She just had a patch on her forehead, but she was smiling. She looked past my shoulder and said "Hello, Anubis."

"Hello, Zia." He said

"Wait," Sadie said "You know this girl?"

"Yes." Anubis said "She's my mother's friend's daughter"

"Yes" the girl said "I'm Zia-." But before she could finish Anubis glared at her and she continued "Juliette Williams"

"Yes." Anubis said "Now Zia, what are you doing in Brooklyn? You grandfather is supposed to be taking care of you."

Zia paused for a moment "Um-."

"Anubis!" Sadie said "Don't pressure her, now Zia where's your parents?"

Zia stiffened and looked at Anubis. I knew that they were keeping secrets.

"Dead," Anubis said "They-um-died the same year Mr. Rashid became president. She was living with her grandfather."

"Until he died," Zia said "Last year, the same year Mr. Iskandar Rashid died, you know the president's father."

"Yes." Anubis said "And… we lost in contact before he died"

"Yes." Zia said "And I'm homeless now."

"Really?" Sadie asked "Well, you could stay at our house. Besides my brother broke your motorcycle."

"WHAT?" I said "Are you crazy?"

"Nope," Sadie said "I'm just being friendly to Zia."

"Thanks," Zia interrupted "But I really need to call Jaz and Walt."

"Jaz and Walt. As in Walt Stone?" Sadie asked "They're my friends."

Zia looked at Anubis with an angry expression but he just shrugged

"Oh," she said "So, she's pretty close to the Rashids, right?"

"Yeah." Sadie said "Lucky people."

"Well," Zia said "I'll be resting for now,"

She lied down and Anubis said "Carter would be taking care of you for a while."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Anyways, I tried to upload as fast as possible. So, yeah. Okay so I need a surname for Anubis… thank you!**

**-Ena-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Spending Time Together

Zia's POV

When I woke up I ate my food and there was silence

"So," I said breaking the silence "You're name's Carter Kane?"

"Yes," he said "Why?"

"Nothing." I said "You have a girlfriend?"

"yes-not exactly," he said "But I do have a girl in mind."

Note to self: Kick Anubis Black for that. **(Okay, so it's Black because two people suggested it.)**

"Oh." I said "So, who's this girl?"

"Uh," he stuttered "Sarah Martins. She's the most popular girl at our school. We're in the dating phase but not really bf /gf phase."

"Oh," I said "Why?"

"She's not into Egyptian mythology like me. I asked her once but she told me I would probably bore her to death."

"Like Geb and Nut." I said "Isis and Osiris, that Egyptian stuff?"

"Yeah," he said "The one Zia Rashid likes. Don't tell anyone but I used to have a crush on her. But because of the rivalry, I never got a chance to meet her."

"Oh," I said "Well. I like Egyptian Mythology too. Oh, my grandfather even gave me this book about it. I never put the book down. I also read something about mummies and underground place written by Julius Kane."

"That's my dad!"

"Really?" I trying to sound surprised

"Yeah." He said "So are you sure you want me for company? I can be a very bad company."

"I feel more comfortable with you because you're kind"

"Oh," he said but his phone suddenly rang he answered it and he said "Oh, baby- I'm sorry- No,-sorry-."

He looked at me and said "Sorry, I got to go, Sarah's waiting."

"Oh." I said "Bye."

He left and I immediately frowned.

Just then a beautiful woman went in. She looked like an older and more mature version of Sadie **(Ruby is still alive! YEY!)**

"Mrs. Kane." I said "What bring you here?"

She looked at me and said "I know who you are, young lady."

"I know, you've met me before."

"What do you want from us…? I know your dad and my husband are rivals, but I'm close to your mom. She said you were missing. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to fix a broken relationship." I said "I'm going to make them friends again."

"And my son?" she asked

"He's nice." I said "But please don't tell him I'm Zia Rashid."

She smiled at me and said "You are going to live with us."

"Thank you," I said "But, would it be okay?"

"Yes." She said "Help my son from that girl, Sarah."

"I'm glad to help him." I said "Based on their conversation a moment ago… I decided that they weren't for each other."

"Why?" Ruby asked "Except that she was treating Carter like a slave."

"She was upset. She sounded like that girl in the music video of You Belong With Me."

"I know." She said, she was about to say something when Mr. Kane barged in.

**I don't really know what happens next… hey you guys wanna adopt this story? Just review… or even PM me! Please I don't have any ideas but you can ask me if there are problems… **

**Or even add me on facebook! Just PM me via facebook what is ur penname is fanfiction and I'll accept you. My name there is Katelyn Reyna Lerman (don't ask… please)**

**XOXOXOX**

**Ena! **


End file.
